


Bubble Bath Bounty

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [30]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, CWC, Christmas, Cordelia POV, Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia closed her eyes and enjoyed the Christmas present Angel had bought her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) for the prompt "Present."
> 
> For the purposes of this story, some kind of canon divergence allowed Angel and Cordelia to actually have a relationship at some point. Also, I don't address the curse.

Cordelia closed her eyes and enjoyed the Christmas present Angel had bought her. He had gotten her a rose-scented bath set with body lotion, bubble bath, and perfume. Cordy had invited Angel to join her in the tub. Baths were always more fun with a wet, naked Angel.

"You enjoying your present?"

"Mmm-hmm." She was too relaxed to respond verbally.

Angel kissed the side of her neck, and his hands, which were loosely wrapped around her waist, drifted. One massaged her breast, while the other reached between her thighs.

Cordy moaned and rocked against his fingers. His gift was _orgasmic_.


End file.
